tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeep Compass
– present |model_years = 2007 – present |layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive / four-wheel drive |body_style = 4-door SUV |platform = Chrysler PM/MK platform |related = Mitsubishi Lancer Dodge Caliber Jeep Patriot Mitsubishi Outlander |class = Crossover compact SUV |engine = 2.4 L GEMA I4 }} }} }} }} 2.0 L GEMA I4 }} }} }} }} |transmission = 5-speed manual Automatic (CVT) |assembly = Belvidere, Illinois, (Belvidere Assembly), United States |similar = Honda CR-V Kia Sportage Mazda CX-7 |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = 2007–09: 2010–: }} The Jeep Compass (MK49) is a compact crossover SUV introduced for the 2007 model year. The Jeep Compass, along with the Patriot both slot below the Jeep Wrangler as Jeep's entry-level sport utility vehicles, and is one of Jeep's first crossover SUVs. The Compass did not carry the "Trail Rated" badge found on other SUVs in the Jeep family for the 2007-2010 model years, but received the "Trail Rated" badge for the 2011 model year. This indicates that the Compass targets first-time Jeep buyers and those who drive primarily on paved roads. Traditional Jeep vehicles, in contrast, have a reputation for off-road prowess, and some trace their origins to vehicles once used in ground operations by American troops. The Compass and Patriot are both based on the DaimlerChrysler/Mitsubishi GS platform. These vehicles are differentiated by their styling and marketing: The Patriot is a traditionally styled 4-door Jeep wagon, while the Compass shares a more in-town hatchback look, similar in terms to the Dodge Caliber. History Four years prior to the introduction of the production Jeep Compass, a concept vehicle with the same name had its world premiere in Detroit at the 2002 North American International Auto Show. It featured a two door body, all-wheel drive and a 3.7-liter V6 engine. Jeep Compass concept vehicle Retrieved from www.ultimatecarpage.com on 1 June 2009 Jeep made its public debut of the production Compass at the 2006 North American International Auto Show in January. The first Compass was assembled on May 30, 2006, in Belvidere, Illinois, where the Dodge Neon was produced. 2011 updates In a press conference on November 4, 2009 Chrysler LLC, now 25% under Fiat ownership, announced that both the Patriot and Compass would get modifications for 2010, but will be discontinued by 2012, to be replaced by a single Fiat-based model. For 2011, Jeep redesigned the Compass to more closely resemble the Grand Cherokee, while keeping its own identity. The 2011 Jeep Compass also receives a revised suspension for better handling, a revised interior with more standard equipment, and more option packages including a Freedom Drive II Off-Road Package which includes a continuously-variable transmission fitted with a low-range setting, all-terrain tires inside 17-inch aluminum wheels, skid plates, a four-wheel-drive system, and an increase ground clearance of a full inch. Total United States sales Powertrain The Compass uses a 2.4 liter GEMA I4 gasoline engine. The 2.0 liter GEMA engine is available on the 4X2 Sport model. A 2,0 liter l-R4 CRD 103 kW (140 PS) Volkswagen-designed diesel engine is available for the European and Australian markets. This engine is the same as used in the Volkswagen Passat. The car also features an electronically-controlled all wheel drive system with variable torque between speeds of and for optimal handling. However, the base model version has only Front wheel drive (FWD), a first for any Jeep. The Compass has not passed the same testing of off-road ability as other Jeep vehicles in terms of traction, ground clearance, maneuverability, articulation, and water fording. Although Chrysler has released a high-performance 2008 SRT4 version of the Dodge Caliber, there is no SRT Group (Street and Racing Technology) edition of the Compass. References * * External links *Official website *Jeep Compass at WikiCars *2010 Jeep Compass specs in automobile-catalog Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Compact SUVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Compass Category:Vehicles with CVT transmission Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Trucks built in the United States